Edward's baby has a baby
by mrs. lylacullen
Summary: When Edward bans Jacob from ever seeing Nessie again, they break the rule. They break it in a way that leaves the family crushed. They break it in a way that can change everything. They break it in a way that leaves Nessie pregnant.
1. One Night

**IT just to me out of nowhere and I had to write I had to! So I am about to try once again at fan fiction writings hoping for a hit. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight fanatics only wish we could own twilight**

**NESSIES POV  
**

It was only one night! One night! It can't happen! I tried desperately to prove my thoughts wrong, but I saw the bump in my stomach, I threw up for thepast few days constantly, I was always swinging from one mood to another, but the truth hit me.

I was pregnant.

Several problems with this. For starters, was this even possible I was a half vampire, and I thought vampires could not get pregnant! I mean maybe half vampires could, but still how would I know if I lived in a house full of vamps who can't. I told Jacob that he didn't have to worry about my getting pregnant because of that. Speaking of Jacob what am I going to do! Dad had clearly said how me and Jacob were not to get sexually involved until I was alive 18 years(meaning not in looks). I am currently 9 but I feel and look at least 16. Never the less dad was going to kill me or Jacob.

I felt tears fall down my face. I was so angry at myself! How could I be so stupid to have let this happen! I mean it was only one night! With that the

Memory swept through me:

"_Shhh!" A hand swiftly covered my mouth before I could shriek. My heart screamed in stead who was this stranger on the side of the house at midnight. I began to panic. Could it be the volturi? Those cloaked figures who had once threatened my life, but those fears evaporated when I felt the warmth of the hands. I only knew one person so warm._

"_What are you doing here Jacob! I really don't want to get you in trouble with dad again, and-" I was stopped by the kiss he pulled me into to stop my blubbering. I kissed back with my whole heart, but It reminded me of the reason he was forced to leave me._

_When dad caught me and Jacob kissing in the living room one day he was enraged. He had warned us many times before that we were not to have any sexual contact, but we couldn't help it. Dad always had a grudge on Jacob and had given his honest effort to allow me and Jacob be, but the sexual contact was to much for him to take. Me and Jacob jumped away from each other. We had sworn mom and dad were going at it in the cottage, and dad could never concentrate on thoughts when he and mom were having "fun". He went into a rage and through Jacob through the wall. Jacob was angry and ran into the woods so he would not lose control. All I could hear was my dad yelling as Jake ran "Don't you ever come near my house nor my daughter again dog, or I swear you will be dead as soon as I hear your thoughts!" I ran to my room crying and I didn'ttalk to my dad for weeks, but my dad was stubborn, andwould not change his mind even with mom's coaxing._

"_Jacob what if he hears your thoughts!" I cried when I pulled away from our kiss. He responded with a smile on his lips. _

"_This time I made sure Ness. He and Bella are going at it alright." He began to chuckle, "He looked like he wouldn't be aware if I were standing right in front of him. Oh and Alice said she promised not to tell."_

_I smiled, "I missed you Jake."_

"_I can't stay away Ness," and he kissed me again before finishing, "but tonight we are going to our place." I smiled as Jake hurried to change into a wolf. Our place was a strip of land, like a meadow but better. No words could describe it, but it was the essence of beauty._

_When Jake was changed, we ran through the woods about 10 miles till we say it. A field of lilies that twinkled brightly in the stars. I gasped when I saw a picnic set up under the stars. Jacob was back to human form beside me. _

_The funny thing is we didn't even pay attention to the food laying before us only each other's eyes we layed on the blanket and kissed our way till we needed more. Jacob's hand had began to rub my thigh and ever so slowly under my shirt. Then he stopped. I let out a frustrated breath. Why did he stop!_

"_Ness our troubles will only worsen if you got pregnant. And I am sure you are still a virgin you should hold on to that. Don't let me steal it._

"_Oh jake I am giving it to you and I don't know if you remember I am half vampire," I smiled, but Jake only stared atme. "I can't get pregnant!" I explained. Jacob's face filled with excitement._

"_Really!" he cried. I nodded my head once and with that I gave it away, my virginity, to the one I loved. _

I smiled as I layed on my bed and the memory replayed in my mind. Then I heard a scream. The scream was fierce with anger. Less than a second later my dad was at my door with the fiercest snarlon his face. Then he stared at me anger mixed with deep sorrow and cried three words.

"How could you?"

**So watcha think? Let me know cuz I am not sure If i should continue! Well comment ideas and stuff or fav me. **

**I know it was short but it is just an intro sort of thing and all I have to say is "Nessie's in trouble"**

*****Mrs. LylaCullen*****


	2. Overdose on pain

**First I want thank you wonderful commenters and all those who faved me or added me to alert it really encourages me so thanx! ;D**

**Disclaimer: no matter how many times I wish upon a star for it to be me SM will still own Twilight :C**

**Without further ado…**

"Dad!" I uttered with instant pain, fear, and sorrow broke my heart as I watched his face. It had crumpled pain and anger fused together. I wanted to rush to him, but I was too afraid. Dad had never been angry or sad around me and I just had no idea what to do, but when he looked at me with those sad eye's, that if human would hold tears, I was already half way on my feet. Before I could move much more my mom rushed in to hug my father.

She hardly paid any attention to me as she kissed dad's face and tried to bring him back. He was starting to go into some sort of shock, if vampires were even able to go into shock. She didn't ask any questions, so I guessed she heard his outburst from grandpa's and grandma's house. Dad paid no attention he only stared at me sadness overcoming the anger.

This happened a few more minutes before dad uttered, "she did the one thing that she knew would break my heart. The thing that could cause me even worse pain than when I left you Bella, and all I can think is how she could do this to me." then he got up and left without a second look at me.

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as we stared at the open door. The air became hard to breath and I felt my throat tighten. Mom and dad could not let tears fall, but I could, and that is exactly what I did.

They burst out from my eyes in thousands. What was even worse was that I didn't feel mom's cold hard arms comfort me as they usually did. I wondered if she left the room quiet and graceful to retrieve dad. I could never tell if she left or not unless I was looking, so I wiped the tears from my eyes that blurred my vision.

I saw her still in the same position on the floor she had been when she was comforting dad. The only difference was that she was piercing her eyes through me watching me cry, yet she made no motion to comfort me she had dad. Her stare was not even remotely close to containing any type of pity, but neither was their the anger dad contained. The best I can do to describe it is ice. Sharp ice.

After staring at me a few more seconds, she got to her feet in a swift decisive manner and began to walk out of my room. There was no questions or a word she spoke to me and I had no idea what she knew. I watched her reach the door then pause. She slowly(for a vampire) looked back at me and watched me as I watched her.

When she spoke it held no emotion. It was flat with no anger involved. It was sharp and clear once again easily compared to the temperature of her icy skin. She said each word clearly and slowly.

"I have no idea what you did to your father Renesme, and I won't ask, but whatever it is you did you tore your father to pieces, Worse than when he left me and that is bad, really bad."

Then without a second look at me she walked out of my room not bothering to close my door. Tears were already fiercely climbing my eyes blinding me. I wiped them away as each one came. I jumped out of my bed ready to chase after her, but when I passed my window I saw her outside. She sniffed a tree and without a pause ran off into the forest at lightning speed. So she had left to go fd dad because I broke him.

I crumpled to the floor, unable to make it back to my bed. Anger filled me as I regretted everything I did, and could only wish I was able to take it back. That wish was impossible and that fact showed from the bump on my stomach. I had sex and now I was having a baby.

Who even knew what the baby would look like though. It would be a werewolf mixed with human and vampire. I was going to have a monster and it was all my fault.

I continued to cry allowing a continuous stream to fall down my face. Then an idea came to me. Who ever said I had to have a baby? I could give abortion, but I couldn't stand killing a baby, even if it came out to be a terrible monster.

I thought as the tears slowly stopped for another way to stop myself from having this baby. Just some way to get rid of it so dad would feel a little better. I paced my room back and forth then I saw a jump rope sticking out of my closet door.

I could kill it by myself.

I grew excited. That was perfect I could tell dad it was just a pregnancy scare and that everything was okay. I ran to the kitchen and searched our kitchen for a knife. I was the only one to use it being everyone else did not eat. I found a good sized knife and headed back to my room, but when I passed the front door, something flew on top of me throwing me to the ground.

I banged my head on something cold and hard and the knife went flying out of my hands to the doorway. I looked around and saw the door wide open, but no culprit. Then I looked up and saw my Alice and the angry glare she was giving me.

I noticed I my head was in her lap meaning I had not banged it on the floor as I had thought.

When she saw I was okay she lifted me to my feet aggressively and slapped me. Alice actually slapped me. I stared at her angry face with astonishment.

"What in this universe were you about to stab yourself in the stomach for Nessie! Do you know what pain you can cause your parents?" asked Alice through gritted teeth.

I had never seen Alice look so angry or menacing before. Great I was just making everyone angry at me lately.

I was about to answer, but my all of a sudden mom and dad walked in. Dad looked sad still, but a lot better than before. He obviously saw Alice's vision and that's what brought him back, because his face was covered with worry.

"Why would you try and hurt your self Nessie? Are you only trying to hurt us more?" asked my mom before my dad could speak.

I was confused. Didn't they know about thebaby-

Before I could finish my thought my dad looked directly at me sadness slowly turning to anger. "Baby? Nessie this better not be what i think it is." He stared at my eyes searching my thoughts. I tried to conceal my thoughts, but that was one thing I was still not as skilled at.

So he definitely did not know, I thought. He only knows me and Jacob had sex. He must have heard my thoughts only after o found out I was pregnant.

"PREGNANT!!!" he roared so loudly the house actually shook a little. I shrunk back as he glared daggers at me. His golden eyes seemed to be a golden fire.

"Pregnant? Who?" Mom asked.

Alice shook her head having already seen this and the things to come. "Bella she is pregnant by Jacob."

With that my mom did what I would have never expected. She belled out a shriek so high pitched a human wouldn't have heard . It burned my half human ears. My dad and Alice tried to comfort her.

My dad looked up at me for one second to say, "Congragulations, I am sure you have topped both my and your moms list. You have caused the worst pain either of us have ever faced, and we have faced plenty."

Then everything went black and I was cold freezing cold.

**Hmmmmmm… harsh I know but I think it is fitting so I had to write it that way**

**From everyones comments I guess I'll keep writing this one (and I have no Idea where it is going) so ideas are helpful or if I forget something let me know :D**

**Lastly I really luv comments they push me to write more often or sooner so please comment even if it is bad b/c it will only make me a better writer.**

**Okay I am going to stop rambling now **

**Bye luv ya**

****** Mrs. Lyla Cullen******


	3. awaking

**Thanks again to those who support me, and sorry it took me so long first I had finals and all this other stuff then first few week of summer so lots of parties and hanging with friends .I apologize if I kept you waiting**

**Disclaimer: I can only stare in amazement at the characters SM brought to life**

**So here is the next chapter!**

First there was a single white dot surrounded in the darkness. It went back and forth back in forth. I followed it happy that it broke the darkness, the darkness that was crushing me with the heavy mood somewhere deep in my mind. I tried to reach for the light, but I couldn't move. I had no control over my body.

Then all of a sudden the light was gone.

"No!" I cried. That light was the last thing to keep the darkness away, and now with it gone the darkness surrounded me.

The first thing I was aware of were the hands. Cool hands glided across my forehead then swiftly across my cheek. I felt freezing hands applying pressure to my wrist checking my heart rate. I was trying to open my eyes, but for some reason I was not able to. Not because something was forcing me not to, but literally because I had forgotten how to.

Then I heard voices.

"Carlisle it has been more than five minutes," a voice strained.

Carlisle? Who was speaking? Why did it matter that it had been five minutes?i was perplexed and it slightly annoyed me My mind struggled to put things together, but the voices continued.

"Edward, be patient." I was guessing that voice was Carlisle and dad must have been the other voice.

Dad.

Dad.

Dad.

I thought his name several times, it was impossible to stop. I was remembering the pain I put him through. The hurt, the hurt that crippled him, was bright in my mind and refused to disappear. By getting preg- I could not bear to even think the word. i tried to apologize, to say sorry, but my mouth was not working either.

"Nessie?" it was dad's voice, "Nessie,it is okay. I understand what you are trying to say. I see it in your mind." he paused for my response, but my lips weren't moving. "Nessie?Can you hear me?"

_Yes! Yes! Daddy I am so sorry! Dadd-_

"It is okay Nessie," he answered me before speaking to Carlisle his voice frantic. "why can't she talk or why won't she open her eyes? Is she okay?"

Carlisle's voice came soothingly, "Edward you should calm down," I could imagines dad's glaring response. I heard Carlisle sigh before continuing, "It is just the body's way of protecting her. I am guessing her human side allowed her to faint when she had too many strong emotions, then when she awakes it slowly allows her body to behave normally. Magnificent how the body acts to protect itself."

Dad voice came a little less panicked this time. "When will she open her eyes?"

Carlisle's voice came back still wistful. " Whenever she feels control over her body."

I heard dad's frustrated growl. Then out of nowhere Alice's soprano voice rang through the room.

"She will open her eyen in exactly 18 seconds." She sighed disapprovingly. " I am sure she was listening this whole time." I heard the relieved sigh dad released.

I tried to pry my eyes open with the most force I could achieve and was surprised when my eyes actually opened easily. Bright light stung my half human pupils before I could see clearly again. I glanced around the room. I saw three faces staring back at me each with different expressions.

First I saw Carlisle standing to the left of the hospital bed I was lying on. His golden eyes were fixed on my face. He was composed, but he seemed wary. Not sure if I was as okay as he had told dad. When he locked eyes with me he smiled warmly. When I only stared back, worry flickered across his face,but he composed it so fast that if I were fully human I might not have seen it.

I shifted my eyes to Alice who was standing beside Carlisle. She gazed right back into my eyes worry in her eyes for something. I guessed it was something in my future. I didn't want to imagine all the horrors that would soon be my life.

I quickly turned my head to my right trying to get away form thoughts of my future.

It wasn't exactly the best place to turn to. My dad's eyes, nearly onyx with deep purple bruises under them, were the most pained.

His eyes showed fear, sadness, worry, and lastly something I hated mostof all. Love. Love that I did not deserve. I knew I had hurt him, yet he still loved me. I wished he would hate me. Hate me the way he should, because I was about to bring some monster into the world, a monster that was going to tear my family to pieces. I wish he would hate me like I deserved.

My dad must have heard my thoughts, because he rushed to my side. Determined to prove me wrong. I stopped him before he could speak. "Please dad. Just say you hate me." I begged, but he only shook his head back and forth.

He looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry Nessie." I looked at him back in the eyes and saw that he truly meant it.

That's when couldn't take it anymore, and I exploded into sobs. I barely heard Alice whisper to Carlisle, "I am going to get Jasper"

I could hear dads voice apologizing over and over. And that only made it worse. I cried more because I did not deserve his apologies, yet he loved me so much that was what he did. I saw him apologize to mom for things that were never his fault to begin with, yet I had never understood why it frustrated her so much. Now I understood how it felt to have someone apologize for something when you know that they should be yelling at you instead.

Hearing my thoughts dad stopped saying sorry and only rubbed my back. I cried hysterically until Alice was back with Jasper who calmed me down.

I still wasn't able to talk though so I pressed a hand to dad's cheek weakly, and pushed out an image of him yelling at me. When he stared at me confusion I whispered please, because it was all I could manage.

"Nessie I can't," He looked so apologetic, but jasper stopped me from being able to cry again.

"Dad let me say sorry. I know I am ruining the family, but- " he cut me off not allowing me to finish.

"Nessie I overreacted and please let me apologize," I tried to object, but he continued talking not allowing me to. "Nessie it was not worse than when I left Bella. Nothing is worse than that. I no I shouldn't have, but I was shocked and so was your mom-"

This time I cut him off "MOM!" I nearly shrieked. I had forgotten about her. How could I? it was horrible how she fell to the floor. The shriek she had released would haunt my dreams forever. I had to go ask forgiveness even if she wouldn't accept it.

"Where is she?" I gasped half way off the hospital bed.

Dad didn't answer so I stopped all movement and looked at him. He didn't want to tell me.

" Please dad?"

He answered warily waiting for my reaction, "She went to go talk to Jacob"

"She wha-"

I couldn't finish because all of a sudden we heard a loud crack, and I fell to the floor unable to bear the pain that came from my stomach. Then their was a growl. A growl that was such a high pitch I had to cover my ears as I shivered in the pain.

**I think I am gonna stop it here. Hmmm… so I am stuck between the next capter being Bella confronting Jake, or continuing with nessie , but I will be doing both I just don't know which I should do first so help me out and tell me your opinion.**

**So comment your thoughts and I will try and write faster**

**It is all in the love of twilight**

******Mrs. LylaCullen******


	4. Can life get any better! Of course not!

**Hey 2 all those sexy people out there(yes u r sexy if u r reading this) I am upsessed with New moon trailor I have actually watched it over 150 times (gave up counting after a while but I can't stop watching what did u think about it?**

**Okay so I got so many mixed signals on the response to whether I should do Nessie or Bella first, but I think I know what to do. I am not going to keep you hanging over a cliff on Nessie so I will tell you what happens but you're still in for a surprise. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimers: That's right I OWN TWILIGHT AND ALL OF THE CHARACTERS! Now if you will excuse me I have 2 more wishes to make**

**So sit back grab some skittles and read this otaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay(I just snapped)**

The pain was horrible! No worse than that. Excruciating! No, still not good enough! I felt nothing but the pain that came from my stomach and then the ongoing noise that came from… wait it couldn't be. Was that noise possibly coming from… how… was… I could not finish my thought.

All of a sudden the pain that blinded me and made me see red was gone. The high pitched screech was gone too, and I swore that the sound had also came from my stomach. I was confused and scared both at the same time.

I looked up from the floor at my dad who was staring at my stomach terrified and worried.

"Daddy?" I waited for his clenched white fist to untangle themselves then for his eyes to reach mine, "What happened?" I gasped.

He only turned and looked at Carlisle who had come running to my side when- I stopped whatever that was that happened. I peeled my eyes from dad's worried and mystified face to grandpa Carlisle's . His face was equally mystified and shocked, but I saw a glimpse of excitement as well as horror. No one could talk. They were both staring at my stomach.

I had still not even taken a glimpse at my stomach. From the horror I had seen on both faces I was guessing it was bad. I had to now though, since I was not able toget any information from the shocked vampires.

What I saw was unbelievable.

My stomach had grown from minutes before only being a small bump, to looking as big as if I were about to give birth! Then what was worse was that that was not even the scariest part. My stomach was not smoothly round like most pregnant people. On top of the enormous mound was 4 softball sized mini-mounds sticking out in odd places. Their tops were purple and blue from the force they used to pushed out. Here was the worst part of all.

The area around the mini-mounds had russet colored fur coming out.

I gazed at what used to be my stomach. I blinked. I gazed at it a second longer. Then screamed. I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me and at the same time was sobbing._ What is happening tome! _I cried over and over. Freezing hands tried to move me to his hospital bed, but when the hands touched me they burned and I hissed angrily at them. I had just hissed at grand pa!

"Get it out of her Carlisle do something!" daddy cried now hysterical.

Before any one could even reach for me again I heard mom and Jake rush into the large room. Before anyone could move a centimeter none the less say a word. We all watched as my stomach trembled then all at once the hair on my stomach and the mini mounds disappeared. Swiftly following, of my stomach also shrinking to a small mound as it had been before.

The whole room was quiet for a second then all hell broke loose.

Everyone was talking or doing something at once.

Daddy was in my face trying to figure out if I was okay his hands flitting around my face. Mom was busy trying to see if I was okay and calling Jacob a dog. Jacob was trying to reach me and see if I was okay too, but every time he reached out to touch me dad gave hime such a angry look Jake would flinch away and only stare in helplessness. Uncle Jazz was trying to calm everyone down but the rowdy moods were swaying his so much he could not concentrate. Tiny auntie Alice was in the corner frustrated from not being able to see so she cried out angrily worried about my future I guessed. Grandpa was trying to figure out what could possibly have just happened. He had begun to murmur long scientific things I had never the chance of understanding. Uncle Em, who I hadn't even noticed come in the room, for once was not smiling at all but was pacing the room thinking as hard as Carlisle was, and this was shocking.

I was switching from watching each person silently before I had to sy something.

"Guys," I whispered, but every noise and movement froze. "Can somebody get this monster out of me?" I asked shocked at how calm I sounded.

Before any move was made their was a loud shrieking blur fly intothe room until Autie rose's body formed bent over staring me directly in the face. The anger on her face seething.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You are not killing that baby" I flinched at the way her words caressed the word baby.

"Baby!" I scoffed " I think I would call it a monster!"

Aunt Rose let out a growl that made mom and dad ready for the attack, but they stopped automatically at her next words. "That's funny cause it seems everyone thought that is what you were at first a monster! Only me and Bella protected you, yet here you are about to kill your baby when your mom could have killed you as you are trying to do to this one!"

I growled back seething in anger now, " I am not my mom"

The room was completely silent and frozen as ice even my Jacob was unmoving.

Aunt Rose kneeled into my face even closer and this scared me because she was the aunt that treated me with more love than any of the other aunts. " The _baby_ is a gift Nessie! So you are not going to kill it no matter what!" the only soft word in her words was BABY!

"What if I die because of it!" I cried angrily. "This monster can _kill _me!"

Rose didn't answer she only stood strait and glared down at me crossing her arms.I saw the answer in that.

"You don't care if it kills me you only care that the thing inside me makes out so that you can have it!" I cried out loud Angrier than ever.

Rose didn't answer again and once again the silence answered for her.

Growls surrounded the room That was when the chaos bagan.

**Wow this actually took a way different turn then I expected! I had forgotten about Emmett and Rose(I know how could i) but any way I added them in a nd this is what came out of it. Hoped you liked it. **

**Let me know thoughts because if you guys like it I will try to write sooner and an longer and better chapter for you but only if I get some type of feed back. **

**Love ya**

******Mrs. LylaCullen******


	5. Not my Mother

**Okay guys! I love all those who commented, favorite, or added me to alert. From nowon we are going to play this sort of game where some where in this chapter there will be a quote from the books or movie. If you guess the quote correctly I will give you a shout out in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think SM would sue me if I were to claim to be the owner of Twilight Saga? Doesn't she have enough money already?**

**So here you go people:**

All of a sudden everyone was in a blur. Snarls and growls were everywhere. I only got a look at what was happening for less than an eighth of a second before I was swooshed out of the room, but in then an eight out of the of a second I managed to see Jacob jump at Rose followed swiftly by mom. Emmett instantly reacted to protect Aunt Rose. Then I saw Jasper reaching out to grab both Rose and Emmett out of the way.

I didn't resist the freezing arms that lifted me and flew out of the room with me. I was too frozen with shock. What in the world just happened? Aunt Rose suddenly no longer cared if lived. She only wanted the baby. Then all of a sudden things exploded. I could not speak. I was afraid that if I tried the tears would come out.

"It's okay to cry Nessie." so it was actually dad who was carrying me out. I only shook my head, before stiffly lifting my hand to touch his cheek.

I showed him the chaotic scene that happened only moments before. He heard the question in the memory. While he watched he looked down at me with sympathy before setting me down on a couch in the living room. When the memory was over he only sighed before sitting beside me.

I suddenly remembered Jacob and reached for his face again, forgetting he could read my thoughts. My dad answered trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"He's okay Nessie. Carlisle and Esme calmed him down."

I suddenly felt bad, because I knew that dad always felt sad about being second to Jacob and mommy. He just didn't understand I still loved him more than everyone else. Way more. I knew he heard my thoughts, but he didn't show it. I lifted my hand to show him a memory. This time he didn't resist.

_It was a time when I was only 2 years old, but looked five. Mommy had to go hunt, and Jake had to go talk to Sam to catch up on what has been happening lately. It was only me and daddy in our small cottage. I was in my bed and daddy was beside it reading me a poem about a princess. This was usually mommy's thing, but occasionally daddy did it. He had just finished the `poem and was looking at me with his always adoring eyes. "That's it Nessie," he whispered before kissing my forehead and making sure I was tightly tucked in._

_He turned to turn out the light and leave, but I touched his arm showing him a memory of us racing. _

"_Nessie," he was smiling even as he was trying to chastise me. "It is midnight, and you want to go race. Don't you think princesses need there beauty sleep?"_

_I only shook my head in denial. When he seemed unwilling, I did my new puppy dog face by making my eyes big and poking out my lower lip. He groaned before turning and picking me up. He ran out the house and set me down. _

"_You know Nessie?" he said looking down at me, "You're have to be the most spoiled half vampire in existence." I pouted a little and he quickly followed with "But you're also the most unspoiled half-vampire in existence. The beauty of being one of a kind." _

_I smiled up at him and hugged his waist. He hugged me back before untangling my arms. "So did you want to race or not?" he asked chuckling._

_I nodded vigorously. "Okay so go to grandma's house and back." _

_Before he could finish, I was already off running my fastest. Laughing boisterously he chased behind me._

That memory was one of the times that I had shown all my love for my dad, and even though it wasn't big it was one of my favorite moments. Daddy felt the love in the memory, because he turned to me and kissed my forehead softly. "I love you too Nessie"

Before I could respond my mom rushed down the stairs and grabbed me up in a vampire hug and kissed me all over my face.

"Don't worry Renesemee. You'll be safe. We'll get this baby out of you and I won't let Rose near you." She was talking so fast and her voice was so worried, that it began to scare me more than the monster inside me. Her voice reminded me so much of how she was reacting the time the volturi had come to kill me.

I shuddered at the memory at the same time dad reached for moms arm. "Bella you're scaring her. Let's talk about this calmly."

Mom retorted, "Edward what is there to talk about this thing is unpredictable. It might kill our daughter."

"And it might not. We should find out in a few minutes." Before dad could finish talking mom interrupted him.

"Edward we aren't taking any chances."

I only looked back in forth in silence. I honestly had no commentary for this conversation.

"Let me finish Bella." Dad replied patiently. "Carlisle found a piece of hair that was coming out of Nessie's stomach." When mom didn't seem calmed, dad explained as if what he was trying to say was obvious. "It has the… fetus'… DNA on it. Basically from that single piece of hair we can figure out a lot about the… fetus."

"Edward," mom replied frustrated, "We may not have a few minutes."

Dad turned put his hand against her cheek and looked at her softly. When I saw her face suddenly show how much she adored him, I understood that he was "dazzling" her, as my mom would say. He stared into her eyes and whispered so low I could barely hear him, "Bella everything will be fine, trust me."

She nodded her head slowly. I felt uncomfortable when ever they did this sort of thing. I got up from the couch and started walking toward the door. When the both snapped their heads toward me I said quietly, "I just have to… umm… use the bathroom."

Both of their faces looked worried. I was sure dad just saw that I felt uncomfortable, but he still looked worried. Then his face into concentration as he .was reading minds I guessed.

"I'm not so sure about that Renesemee. Can't you hold it?" Mom asked.

Before I could answer dad did.

"She'll be fine Bella love." When mom still looked unsure he explained what he had heard. "Rose is upstairs being held by Emmett and Jasper. And Carlisle is talking some since into Jacob." Mom still looked worried, but she nodded.

_Thanks dad, _I thought before turning for the bathroom.

In the bathroom I first went to the sink and splashed my face with cool water to clear my mind. I avoided looking in the mirror for a good 3 minutes afraid of what I would see. When I finally looked at myself I was surprised by how normal I looked. Nothing seemed out of place. My face looked as it usually did but my cheeks were a little flush from all the activity that has happened lately. My bronze curls were also a little tangled as they ran down to my mid-thigh since no one had the heart to cut it.

I was procrastinating looking at my stomach not knowing how it actually looked. When I pulled my shirt up I gasped in shock. My stomach was nearly flat. My baby bump had gotten smaller. The only remnant that even showed I was pregnant was the four large yellowish bruises. That didn't surprise me though because I always healed fast. Had it died? I asked myself.

I was expecting happiness that this might be over, but I was the opposite, I was overwhelmed with sadness. My hands flew to my stomach to see if I could in anyway tell if it was still there. I didn't feel anything so I became filled with panic. I began to put some pressure to my touches, and as soon as I did I felt something like a strong punch from inside me. The pain was horrible, but I surprised myself by smiling. My baby was still alive. I was going to be a mother.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. I jumped and my heart accelerated from the scare. When my heart calmed down enough for me to talk after 30 seconds and two more knocks. "Yes?" I asked.

Dads voice responded cautiously. "Nessie Carlisle has figured out the information we need. Everyone is in the dining room table. We are all waiting for you."

"I'll be there in a second dad." I responded in a wistful voice I was back to looking at my stomach happy that my baby was still in there. I smiled at myself in the mirror. There was a glow in my face that wasn't there before.

I had made my decision then and there. I would try and keep this baby safe no matter what. Then I smiled at the ironic way my ideas had changed.

"I guess you are your mother," I whispered to myself, canceling out my earlier words to Aunt Rose. Then I turned around and walked out the bathroom in a totally different state from which I walked in.

**Okay sorry for taking so long to update. I had gotten stuck and couldn't think of what to write for a while. Then I had so many things that kept me busy. I honestly apologize.**

**Also for the game here are 3 hints: 1. The quote is from breaking dawn the book it is said by both rose and Edward but in here just Edward and 3. It is within the 1****st**** half of the paragraph**

**Make sure you guess because I'll dedicate my next chapter to you if you get it right ! :D**

**Twilight tour is coming to GA on Sat. Sun. and Fri. im going on Sunday where Catherine Hardwicke, Ashley greene, Kellan lutz, are gonna be there Jackson rathbone had to quit :C**

**Lastly comment favorite me or alert**

******Mrs. LylaCullen******


	6. SORRY!

**Dedications to **i-love-edward-14 **and especially to ****Natalie ****for knowing the quote, the book it came from and the page!**

**LOOK GUYS I REALLY AM NOT SURE HOW TO CONTINUE AT ALL RIGHT NOW I EITHER NEED YOUR IDEAS, TIPS, AND HELP OR ELSE I AM GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE A BREAK LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE I AM CONFUSED AS TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IT MIGHT BE A WRITERS BLOCK BUT GIVE ME IDEAS OR U'LL HAVE TO WAIT A COUPLE OF WEEKS TILL I WRIGHT AGAIN **

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY**

**COMMENT ME HELP **

************


	7. As Soon As I'm Happy

**Dedications to **i-love-edward-14 **and especially to ****Natalie ****for knowing the quote, the book it came from and the page!**

**But I have to give a dedication for this whole story 2 edwardsbaby01 b/c without her brilliant idea I may not even be finishing this story. I loved and want to thank everyone else for their ideas, but this one in particular put the spark back in me to keep writing. Thanx every one:D**

**Disclaimer: When life gives you lemons make twilight. Oops too late S.M already did**

**We'll get right to the point this time:**

I walked out of the bathroom smiling to myself, glad that I was now sure with what I was going to do. I was happy now that I would have my…baby. Happy that I would have something that represented me and Jacob together. I was just happy.

Everyone stared at me as I walked in the room smiling slightly to myself, but I barely noticed them because my mind was busy imagining what my baby would be like. He will be so strong! I thought if he was a he…

My thoughts were interrupted by grandpa Carlisle who cleared his throat softly, "Nessie," he paused and looked at me with concern. When I smiled a glistening smile, his expression was quickly turned to surprise. With a quick look around everyone else was also looking at me in either confusion or surprise. Dad's face was not only confused but I believe he was concentrating on my thoughts. In that swift look I also noticed who was missing from the table, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and my love Jacob. I frowned a bit I really wanted him here with me.

"They went to collect some information from the wolves for Carlisle," dad explained to me as if it were a measly detail. I nodded my head and paid a little more attention to who was actually at the table.

Of course mom and dad both staring at me deep in their pool of worry from across the table. They held hands under the table. I noticed dad squeezed moms hand every few seconds. It only made me wish that Jacob was here with me even more. Grandpa and grandma were at the two heads of the table. Grandpa's expression was mixed with concern for me, but I noticed a small amount of doctoral curiosity and excitement that came with learning something new. Grandma on the other hand was worried about the family as a whole. With the commotion that just happened, I was not surprised. I was sure she must be worried her family could fall apart. Everyone else seemed equally concerned, except for Rosalie. She sat between grandma and Emmett. Her expression was cool. It showed no expression at all, and she was the only one not looking in my direction.

"What a bit" I started, but dad gave me a look that stopped me in my tracks. I wasn't allowed to cuss around him, but he couldn't deny it she was acting definitely acting like one.

"I know," he responded, " but that is besides the point."

"Fine," I grumbled a little and put my hand on my flat stomach, and automatically smiled. Everyone was a little shocked by this action, but quickly composed their faces.

"Um, Carlisle you might want to tell Nessie what you found out now." Dad suggested.

"Of course," but he paused and looked at the hand that laid gently on my stomach as if that made him unsure to continue. "Nessie the hair I collected showed something none of us expected."

I glanced at dad in time to catch him grimace as well as mom, but they composed it as soon as they saw me look their way.

"what was it?" I asked now concerned about the baby.

Grandpas face brightened as he began to speak about his new discovery. "That piece of hair held some type of DNA. That piece of hair had 26 chromosomal pairs. But the problem comes when the tests showed that the piece of fir should have been from the fetus there for having unique DNA. What it did have was your DNA."

He looked at me in a way as if that should mean something to me. "you're losing me doc, can you dumb it down?" He chuckled once- even his laugh seemed exhausted.

"Okay, so how much biology have you taken? Did you study chromosomal pairs?" he asked.

"Think so, we have twenty-three, right?"

"No, humans do." I blinked.

"How many do you have?"

"Twenty-five"

I frowned at my fist for a second. "What does that mean?"

"You have twenty four and that hair twenty six, yet it and you had the exact same DNA"

I only stared at him blankly.

"Basically that fir came from you not a fetus." When I still gave him a blank look he sighed and continued, "You may not be having a baby at all, you may be having dome strange wolf thing happening to you."

I sat back in my chair in shock. I might not be actually having a baby? My baby was not really there? No one else was there; I was in my own world filled with remorse for my lost baby. I barely even noticed Jacob, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper come in.

I only felt his hands hold my face and give me a kiss in front of everyone. I kissed him back, but did not put my all into it as I usually did. I was to depressed. I only listened half way to the conversation everyone else was having.

"Alice it can't be true. Are you sure?" dad exclaimed. He must have read something in her mind, because she hadn't said anything yet. I felt a wave of calm hit the room, of course the work of uncle Jasper.

"It's true." She seemed worried, but in a different way than what it had been earlier.

"It may not be definite Alice, I mean it is just a legend." Dad said.

"Edward, you may not have noticed, but all the legends have been fully true." She insisted, but I could see a part of her was hoping it was untrue.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Emmett asked frustrated.

They both ignored him and continued talking as if he nor the rest of us were there, Jasper joining in every few sentences. I still didn't care, but for Emmett's sake I asked Jacob what was going on. He only looked at me worried and kissed my forehead.

"Seriously!" everyone glanced at uncle Em. "Are you 3 mind freaks going to sit there and talk non stop about something we all need to know?"

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes and turned back to Edward.

"Alice we do need to know what is happening here," Carlisle said calmly.

Alice sighed, "Okay you are right. How am I going to say this…?"

"I'll say it," Jasper laid his hand on Alice's shoulder and looked straight at me. "Guys Nessie is becoming a werewolf."

That was the phrase that finally snapped me out of my own little world.

**So whatcha think? I know it took me long enough to write it but I got it to you :D**

**Anyways the quote comes from breaking dawn when Carlisle and jake were talking. If you guess it right you get a dedication, so make sure you do that.**

**I will try and be more consistent with my post.**

**So make sure you comment, I need the support thanx loves :D**

******Mrs. LylaCullen******


End file.
